Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Universal Rescue Team
by jordangaming101
Summary: A rewrite of my cancelled story, Explorers of Infinity. Yes, they're still turned into Pokemon, and yes, the fate of the universe is at their hands.
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

The end of the multiverse is coming.

If nothing is done to prevent it,

Everyone's homes will be left in ruins.

Trees will be scattered like sheep without a shepherd.

And Darkrai will rule all who inhabit each universe.

But the world still has hope,

Lying in the souls of 10 future heroes.

Through bravery, wisdom, and great determination,

Their destiny is to defeat Darkrai,

And save the multiverse from total destruction.

But alas, that day will come later than expected.


	2. Chapter 1: The Literal Winds of Change

"Human Speech"

" **Pokemon Speech** "

" _Telepathy_ "

With that being said, let's get started!

Island of Sodor, 2017:

It was a typical day on the Island of Sodor. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the Sudrian engines felt like today was going to be a special day.

They were right, but not in the way they imagined.

Thomas the Tank Engine was at Knapford Station, feeling very glum. He had been having that dream time after time again, but there was one detail that really stuck out to him.

"What's the matter, Thomas?" asked a voice.

Thomas looked over to his right. His best friend, Percy the Small Engine, hated to see him down in the dumps.

"Oh Percy," replied Thomas, "I've had these strange dreams lately."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Is that why you were mumbling in your sleep whenever I got back from pulling the post train?" he chuckled.

"They're only dreams, and you don't have to let them bother you," said Duck the Great Western Engine, who just so happened to be passing by.

Thomas glared at him. "I didn't ask for any of your fan service," he said, in a stern voice. "Anyways," he went on, "I know they were only dreams, but they felt so real."

Now Percy was concerned. "I know a lot about dreams, my driver told me a lot about them." He explained. "Maybe you could tell me what you remember from it?"

So Thomas told Percy everything he remembered from the dream. He was floating in some sort of a cave, and could see 10 creatures he'd never seen before. However, the cave was so dark, he couldn't tell what they looked like. He did, however, notice that two of the creatures sounded just like him and Percy, and at the end of each dream, he could see a glowing letter. The letter changed every dream, however, and Thomas was able to remember every letter.

Percy looked at Thomas, with a very unnatural stare. He remained silent for a moment, until he finally came up with a conclusion: "Thomas, I think each letter was trying to spell a word. How long have you been having those dreams?"

"I think about 6 days," replied Thomas. "Why?"

"C-could you put the l-letters together?" asked Percy, becoming more interested.

When Thomas did, he found out they spelled out the word "Vision." "What do you think it means, Percy?" he asked his best friend.

But Percy didn't have time to answer, because Sir Stephen Hatt, the grandson of the late Sir Topham Hatt, and the man in charge of all the engines on Sodor, stepped out of his office. They call him the Fat Controller.

"Thomas and Percy," he said, "I need you two to work at the clay pits today with Toby. The Branch Line is under construction, and there is currently no other work for you."

"Yes sir," said the two little engines, despite knowing that they would have to work with Bill and Ben.

At the China Clay Pits, Bill and Ben were arguing over who would be the back engine.

"But YOU were the one who shunted the brakevan," said Ben, "So YOU should be the back engine."

"Well last time I was the back engine, you came off the rails!" argued Bill, "So there you have it! You're the back engine, and that's final!"

They heard two familiar whistles, and had a devious idea. "Thomas!" exclaimed the twins.

Thomas rolled his eyes, as did Percy. They thought of the two twin tank engines as nothing but trouble. "What now?" asked Thomas.

"Ben and I can't decide who's gonna be the back engine," sneered Bill, "So we decided that you two could pull the train."

BoCo, the diesel engine, pulled up alongside the twins. "The Fat Controller already asked you two to pull the train," he said, as calmly as possible, "And whatever he says goes."

The twins were upset that their trick had been ruined, but they knew that the Fat Controller would be cross with them. So Ben went to the back, and the twins pulled their train out of the Clay Pits.

After about a half hour or so later, Thomas and Percy were still shunting trucks with Timothy, the oil burning engine, when Thomas felt a strange but familiar feeling.

"Do you feel something?" said Thomas.

"Yes, Thomas," replied Percy. "I feel like this every time the Thin Clergyman rolls around in his grave, and he's doing it again."

Suddenly, in front of Thomas and Percy's tracks, the ground crumbled, revealing a light blue portal. But what was about to happen next completely threw the Thin Clergyman out of the grave and onto the tracks, right in front of Gordon and the express.

Thomas and Percy started moving, but their drivers weren't controlling them. They were moving on their own, without any control. They tried to apply their brakes, but they just skidded along the rails, toward the portal. Their drivers and firemen jumped clear, as the two Sudrian engines plunged into the portal, closing off behind them.

Timothy, BoCo, Marion, and their crew just stared in shock and confusion.

Mushroom Kingdom, 2017:

Mario had just saved Princess Toadstool, A.K.A. Princess Peach, from the clutches of the evil King Koopa, better known as Bowser, for the 14th time, and Luigi was waiting for him.

"Hey Mario," said Luigi, "I was wondering where you were! You left home very early in the morning, about a few days ago."

"Sorry bro!" chuckled Mario. "I was out saving the Princess with the help of my new friend, Cappy!"

Luigi was hurt deep down, as this was the 3rd time Mario ran off on an adventure without him. The 1st time was in 1996, the 2nd time in 2002, and now he runs off AGAIN in 2017. It was at this moment that he had enough.

"YOU SON OF A-" screeched Luigi, as he threw a punch at Mario in the face. "I TRUSTED YOU FOR OVER 30 YEARS BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER! AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! WELL I WON'T HAVE ANY MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!" He picked up Mario and threw him toward the Tanooki Tree.

That's when the portal that took Thomas and Percy appeared right under Mario's feet. It was at this moment Luigi forgot about being triggered, and ran after his brother. He had to save him a few times, and he was going to do it again. However, the portal moved underneath him, closing off when Luigi fell in.

Kalos Region, 2017:

Nobody thought he could do it, but he finally did it. Ash Satoshi Ketchum, resident of Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, defeated the Pokemon Master, who turned out to be his father, and was visiting the Kalos region once again.

Suddenly, the familiar sounds of a Pokemon battle caught Ash and his Pikachu's attention. They looked to their right, and saw two familiar faces: A girl with a dark purple hat and a red dress, along with a Braixen, were fighting a trainer and his Lucario.

"Hey Serena," exclaimed Ash. "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"Ash?" asked Serena, "What brings you back here?"

" **Serena has a good point,** " said Braixen.

" _Do you know each other?_ " asked Lucario, obviously a female.

"She talks?" asked Ash.

"Well, somewhat, but she can only talk via telepathy," explained her trainer. "And by the way, my name's Richard."

"My name's Ash," said Ash, "and this is my Pokemon, Pikachu!"

" **G'day, Richard!** " squeaked the electric mouse.

"Hi, Pikachu!" said Richard. "How long have you known each other?" he asked Ash.

"Since I got him in Kanto. I woke up late to get my Pokemon, but Pikachu was the only one available," replied Ash.

Before Richard could reply, a portal opened in the middle of the battle, the same one that took the Mario Bros. and the Sudrian engines. All of our Pokemon heroes and trainers were being sucked in at once.

"Ash!" screamed Serena.

"Serena!" cried Ash.

" **Braixen!** " squeaked Pikachu.

" **Pikachu!** " barked Braixen.

"Lucario!" yelled Richard.

" _Richard!_ " said Lucario, telepathically.

The portal closed behind them, but a shadowy figure with orange hair was watching, with a shocked expression on her face.

"I've got to get the word out! Ash might be in danger," thought the figure to herself.


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

Tiny Woods, 3018:

" **..y….c..r.!..ou..e…out..o.d..or…few minutes!** " said a familiar voice.

Richard had no idea what happened. One moment ago, he was falling in a portal. The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a bunch of Pokemon, while a talking Pikachu is trying to wake him up.

Wait, a talking Pikachu?

That woke Richard up as quickly as Sonic the Hedgehog, if he was turned into a Cyndaquil. "Y-You can talk?" Richard asked the Pikachu.

" **Well, not really,** " explained the Pikachu, " **But you and our other friends… well…** "

That was enough to reveal the Pikachu's identity to Richard. Well, to be honest, Ash's Pikachu's identity.

"Y-You're Ash's Pikachu, right?" Richard realized out loud.

" **Yes, but that's not important.** " Pikachu proceeded to take his new human friend over to the lake. Or if I'm gonna be more specific, his new former human friend.

Because what Richard saw in his reflection was NOT a human being. It was more of a blue jackal, with black fur that resembled a mask. He did, however, retain his human eyes and hair.

"I'M A RIOLU?!" screamed Richard. He heard about people becoming Pokemon from all those stories his parents told him when he was young, but never thought it could happen to him. Needless to say, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, until a voice said, "BE QUIET! I'M RECOVERING FROM A MIGRAINE!"

"Thomas, we don't get migraines," said another voice.

"Really? Because it sure feels like it, Percy!" grumbled Thomas.

Richard and Pikachu looked over to see two Minun lying down on the ground, one of them being a shiny. Both Minun had white eyes and black pupils, as opposed to black eyes and white pupils. What's more, they weren't even trying to get up.

"Thomas, I hope someone gets Rocky soon," said the shiny Minun, apparently named Percy.

"Or Judy and Jerome," replied Thomas.

"Excuse me?" asked Richard.

Thomas and Percy looked for the source of the voice, but their eyes could only travel so far.

"What are you talking about?"

"We can't get up on our own, whoever you are," said Thomas, "so could you find Rocky or the Breakdown Train?"

Pikachu looked dumbfounded. " **Um, you do realize you can pick yourselves up, right?** "

Thomas and Percy didn't believe Pikachu, until the two who were standing picked up our Minun duo. This shocked Thomas and Percy, and no, that was not an electricity pun. However, they weren't only shocked at who they were talking to, but how they could pick up two tank engines.

"H-How can you pick up two tank engines, as if they were just toy trains?" wondered Percy, "Because we're tank en- BUST MY BUFFERS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" he cried. He noticed the former E2 Class tank engine had changed into something with arms… and legs.

Thomas looked over to his best friend. "Percy, what are you talking abo- FIZZLING FIREBOXES!" he shrieked. What happened to him also happened to his best friend, but they were both unaware of their own changes.

"I don't know why you're staring at me, but you're… uh, well, I dunno!" complained Percy.

"I don't know why you're staring at me either! You're some sort of…" Thomas began.

" **You know what? You both should look at your bodies,** " Pikachu chimed in.

Thomas and Percy simply looked down with their eyes, for they didn't think they could move their heads. But Richard and Pikachu pulled the Sudrian Pokemon's arms up to their faces.

Thomas and Percy screamed at the top of their lungs, awakening Ash. He found out he was a Pokemon and freaked out, awakening Serena. This cycle repeated until everyone was awake, and they found out what Pokemon they were.

Ash was a Pikachu with his human hair, eyes, and cap.

Serena was a Fennekin with her human hair, eyes, and hat.

Mario was a Chimchar with his mustache, human eyes, and red cap.

And Luigi was a Treeko with his mustache, human eyes, and green cap.

Everyone who was a Pokemon before remained the way they were, and they were amazed as to what happened to their trainers. After all, almost none of the humans were turned into Pokemon before.

"Oh well," said Ash. "I'll just have to get used to it again, until I return back to normal."

" **What do you mean, used to it again?** " asked Braixen.

"Well, back in Johto, my friends and I met this Pokewitch named Lily. A spell backfired and turned me into a Pikachu," the human-turned-Pikachu explained.

Pikachu nodded and sighed in agreement. He thought it was the best 24 hours of his life, but who knows? Maybe Ash's current time as a Pikachu will be even better, as he could understand other Pokemon.

"Uh, what's he doing?" asked Mario, who was staring at Richard. The human-turned-Riolu was focusing on Ash, while keeping his eyes closed. The trainers and their Pokemon explained to the Bros. that he was reading Ash's Aura.

Richard's eyes opened wide, as he said, "I-I think Ash is an Aura Guardian."

Lucario was confused. " **If he IS an Aura Guardian, why did he turn into a Pikachu?"** But then she remembered what Ash said about becoming a Pikachu before. So she put it all together and said, " **Never mind.** "

Our heroes walked along the forest path, looking for civilization. There wasn't any noise, besides the sounds of nature, until Ash said, "Hey Pikachu, could you teach me some electric attacks?"

Pikachu shrugged, " **I don't see why not. Thunderbolt would be a nice move to teach you first.** "

But before the former Pokemon trainer's training could begin, the ground opened up underneath everyone, causing them to plummet to their possible doom.

Except it wasn't. It was the beginning of an adventure.


End file.
